


Sherlollipops - Eminently Lickable

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock overhears an intriguing conversation and turns to Molly for clarification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Eminently Lickable

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-Series 3, pure, fluffy smut.

“Molly, there’s something I need to ask you.”

Molly’s response to that unexpected male voice in the ladies’ locker room was a short screech as she clutched her towel more tightly around herself. She’d just exited the shower and was heading out of the bathroom to change when he spoke. “Sherlock!” she gasped out, her expression half alarmed and half angry. “You can’t be in here! What are you doing in here? Someone else might come in!”

“There’s a sign on the door indicating the bathroom is closed for repairs,” was Sherlock’s impatient reply. “And as you well know, there are no other female morgue staff members on duty this evening. Do give me some credit, Molly.”

She blinked rapidly and once again tightened her hold on the towel that was all that covered her. “Right, then,” she said, clearing her throat and hoping to God she wasn’t flushing as red as she suspected she was. She was trying desperately not to be upset by her lack of clothing; Sherlock wasn’t exactly overly concerned with modesty and only considered the human body transport for the brain, which meant he wasn’t actually going to notice what she was or wasn’t wearing. Especially not if he had some burning question he needed her to answer. “So what, what did you want to ask me?”

“I overheard a conversation between two women the other day, and one of the statements made requires clarification.”

He stepped closer as he spoke, and Molly found herself backing up until she was stopped by the low bench in front of the bathroom’s two small shower stalls. Since she hadn’t realized how far she’d moved back into the bathroom, she squeaked in alarm and might have tumbled to the floor if Sherlock wasn’t suddenly right there in front of her, his arms around her as he caught and held her upright.

When he showed no inclination to release her, merely cocked his head in an inquisitive manner, Molly asked: “Wh-what statement?” The sooner she answered his question, the sooner he would leave her alone. Not that she wanted him to leave her alone, of course – she was quite enjoying the feel of his arms around her, especially since she’d assumed he would release her as soon as she was once again steady on her feet – but knowing Sherlock this was simply his way of ensuring he had a captive audience, so to speak. Making sure she didn’t try to duck out of answering whatever it was he wanted her to explain to him.

His eyes boring into hers, he said, “The two women in question were speaking about a man they both fancied. Describing the parts of his body they were particularly interested in…touching.”

Molly’s heart was beating a rapid tattoo in her chest as she waited, lips parted and eyes wide, for Sherlock to continue. She had a feeling she knew exactly what conversation he was talking about, since it sounded suspiciously like one she and her friend Meena had shared a few days ago, but wasn’t about to confirm that suspicion until Sherlock finished.

Sure enough, his next words, spoken in a slightly husky voice, were: “Tell, me Molly, why it is that my neck is so ‘eminently lickable’.”

As she continued to stare up at him, something about the intimacy of the moment, instead of panicking her, gave her the courage to do what she did next, to say in a voice that was just as husky as his: “Why don’t you let me show you instead?”

Then she reached up, quickly undid the top buttons to his aubergine dress shirt – God, she loved that color on him – and spread the collar open with trembling fingers as she raised herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to the exposed column of his throat.

oOo

The sensation of Molly’s lips on his throat, her tongue gliding across his skin, brought a gasp of mingled surprise and pleasure from Sherlock’s lips before he could stop the sound from escaping. This certainly hadn’t been his intent, to entice Molly into putting her mouth on him – or had it? Why else would he have waited until he knew she was alone in the locker room, finishing up her shower, to approach her? Why else would he have gone to the trouble to mock up a “Bathroom Closed for Repairs” sign to deter any unexpected female employees from using this out-of-the-way location for their bodily functions? What he’d told Molly was true; there were no other female morgue employees on duty tonight – in fact, aside from Molly, there was only one other person on this level at all, and he was currently dozing in his office down the hall.

No, he had to own up to the fact that, consciously or not, this was exactly the sort of reaction he’d hoped to provoke out of her. Especially once he seized advantage by keeping her from tumbling onto her – mmm, very shapely, when had his hands wandered southward? – arse.

Probably, he thought distractedly, about the same time her hands had moved to undo the remainder of his buttons and slid his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. Or possibly after her towel had dropped to the floor. Certainly not long after her naked body was pressed tightly against his, their groins grinding together, his erection – oh, he had an erection now, fascinating, brilliant! – rubbing against the slick wetness of her core.

Someone was moaning, but he couldn’t be bothered trying to analyze whether the sound came from her throat or his. Not when he was busy tugging at her hair, pulling her face up to meet his for a searing kiss that left them both breathless, when her tongue was aggressively plunging into his mouth and coaxing his into a heated tango. 

He exerted just enough pressure for her to understand that he wanted her to drop down to a seated position; she complied with a murmur and a low moan that clearly was in response to the way his teeth were nibbling at her earlobe, or possibly to the feel of his hands on her breasts as he knelt before her once her bottom made contact with the bench.

Their mouths joined for another hungry kiss as Sherlock allowed his hands to wander down the soft curves of Molly’s seated form, coming to rest on her thighs. They parted beneath his insistent touch, spreading obediently wider as his thumbs caressed the backs of her knees. His mouth slipped down to her throat, which he licked experimentally. Ah, yes, now he understood the term he’d originally come here to question her about. Her throat, too, was ‘eminently lickable.’

Her throat, and other body parts.

His mouth continued its questing exploration of her body, lingering on her breasts while her hands lifted up and tangled themselves in his hair. He thought she mumbled something about wanting to do that forever but dismissed it as irrelevant; he was completely focused on the feel of her nipples beneath his tongue and fingers, and the guttural moans his touch was now eliciting were having a very, very pleasant effect on his body.

More specifically, on his cock, which was throbbing almost in time to her moans. And the feel of her fingers digging into his scalp sent a frisson of pleasure down his spine like nothing he’d ever experienced, brought his mouth away from her breasts and down her stomach until it landed on her damp sex with a greedy suckling motion he certainly hadn’t consciously planned.

Molly definitely appreciated the move, judging by the squeal of pleasure that erupted from her lips, not to mention the way her hands spasmed in his hair, fingernails temporarily digging into the tender flesh of his scalp hard enough to leave marks, if not draw blood. He would investigate later; right now the slick wetness beneath his tongue and lips required his full and undivided attention.

Using his thumbs, he spread her gently open, licking her exposed opening from base to tip, lingering on her clitoris. She gabbled out sounds that included his name and the words ‘fuck yeah’ more than once, along with something that sounded like ‘more’ and ‘harder’ and ‘God, yes, right there’ and happily obliged her. The scent and taste was unlike anything he’d ever experienced; not unpleasant, but difficult to describe. He would attempt to find the right words later, when his mind and senses weren’t on the brink of being overwhelmed by the tactile pleasure he was feeling.

Molly, too, appeared on the brink of something; once again her fingers spasmed on his head, and when glanced up at her face, her head was thrown back, her throat taut, her nipples pebbled and the pulse in her throat beating madly.

An equally throbbing pulse made itself felt beneath his tongue just as a wail tore itself from her throat and she rocked against his mouth. He sucked in the nub of her clitoris, pressing his tongue against it firmly as she cried out his name and another of those delightful ‘fuck yeahs’ she’d been vocalizing all along.

He removed his mouth reluctantly when it became apparent that the tugs on his head were because she was trying to pull him away rather than encouraging him closer as she had been only moments earlier. He met her wild-eyed gaze as her head tilted forward and his back; then she was on him, pressing him to the floor, her hands on his belt, tugging it free, releasing the button and lowering the zip to his trousers. She freed his straining erection and wasted no time in lowering her head to his cock, licking its full length several times before taking it fully into her mouth.

Then it was his turn to moan and gasp out her name and the occasional ‘fuck yes’ – it actually did add to the experience when spoken as well as heard, the tiny little portion of his mind still capable of analytical thought noted the first time he gasped out the phrase – while pressing his fingers to her head, tangling them in her wet hair.

All too soon it was over; it had been, after all, over a decade since he’d engaged in any kind of sexual relationship. He tried to pull away, to let Molly know he was close, but she simply pushed his hand away and continued to suck him off until the inevitable outcome had been reached and he came in her mouth with an intensity that left him shaking and gasping long after she’d pulled her mouth away.

When he could focus, he looked up at her, finding her staring down at him with a half-fearful expression on her face, as if expecting him to critique her technique or say something unfavorable about her.

Not this time. Not ever again, he decided as he reached for her, pulling her onto him and kissing her fervently. Well, yes, ever again; he couldn’t help it sometimes, didn’t always understand the emotional repercussions of what he said until after the words had already left his mouth. But he would try very hard not to hurt her, by either words or actions.

Not if he wanted this delightful change in their relationship to continue. He expressed that very thought to her, wanting her to understand it wasn’t just a one-off on his part, and the shy smile that greeted his words was answer enough.

This time, he’d got it right.


End file.
